


Fool for School

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2018 : Bonus Round 1 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:TIME: ten minutes late for school pick upPLACE: kageyama's kid's classroom





	Fool for School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedcherub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedcherub/gifts).



> "Hope you'll like it ! It's my first fill and you suggested I write one for you but little did you know I already had my eyes on this prompt. I'm so weak to kids fics I have to add that to my baitlist I think. Enjoy !"

Tobio had been fairly sure he had left school behind him for good something like seven years ago. The blessed day of his university graduation had opened a new era for him, freed from classes he didn’t understand, scolding teachers and endless hours sitting far away from a volleyball court. Needless to say, he had never felt lighter.

 

He stood, heart beating faster than during any match he had ever participated in before and palm pressed against the handle.

 

Inhale.

 

Exhale.

 

The door made a ringing sound when he opened it and he was suddenly staring straight into two angry brown eyes.

 

“You’re late. _Again_.”

 

Tobio had to admit that the fear effect the teacher was undoubtedly going for was severely reduced by the stool he was standing on.

 

 _Cute_.

 

He instantly avoided the ginger man’s gaze and for the first time in his life, he thanked his social anxiety. That certainly had been the first time it had come in handy.

 

Looking down, he noticed his son slowly approaching, hands playing with the hem of his school uniform. As their eyes met, Takeshi raised his arms up and was promptly taken in his father’s arms.

 

A squealing sound coming from behind him made Tobio look back. The redhead teacher, still perched on his stool was smiling from ear to ear, cell phone in hand, and the volleyball player buried his face in his son’s neck to calm himself and prevent the blush from spreading too far.

 

“You’re so cute Take-chan ! See ? Your grumpy father would never forget about you. _Right, Kageyama-san ?”_

 

He felt a pang of guilt and completely forgot about his shyness.

 

“I’m sorry, Takkun. I’m late again.”

 

The three-year old’s blue eyes widened and he frantically shook his head.

 

“It’s fine. You’re busy.”

 

“I am. But I still should be on time. I’ve missed you today.”

 

A beautiful taint of rose painted the chubby cheeks of the toddler and Tobio could swear he had just heard the clicking sound from a camera.

 

Takeshi looked beyond his shoulders and it was his turn to bury his head in his father’s neck in embarrassment.

 

The twenty-nine year old man turned, child in his arms and looked at the ginger teacher who looked back at him warily.

 

“Wh-what ?”

 

He simply bowed.

 

“Thank you for taking such good care of my son, Hinata-sensei. Even though it’s past your working hours.”

 

“What, you expected me to go home and leave a three-year old child in the streets ?”

 

To be perfectly honest, he didn’t think this hyperactive teacher who loved children would, but then again it’s not like there was a manual for that kind of situation. As was conventionally accepted from what he remembered, doing supplementary hours at work was considered a burden, no ?

 

He stayed frozen for a total of ten seconds at a loss until Hinata suddenly laughed.

 

“I was only kidding, don’t worry. It’s not like I have much to do afterwards anyway. The only reason I scold you is because watching everyone leave before him makes Take-chan sad. And I hate seeing my kids sad.”

 

Tobio watched as the teacher’s face turned crimson in the blink of an eye.

 

“No ! Uh, I mean. Wait. That’s not what I meant. It’s just… well… I take care of them a lot and… hum... I scold them, I play with them, I know about all of their habits and they tell me about their days and well… not that I consider myself one of their parents !! Or maybe kinda ? In a strange way I am ? Wait no, that’s wrong. Just… Forget about it, Kageyama-san. It’s late, you both should head home now.”

 

Tobio blinked.

 

“Why don’t we go together ?”

 

A moment passed where both adults just kept staring at each other.

 

“What ? Did I say something wrong ? Aren’t you going home too ?”

 

He swept a glance at the otherwise empty classroom that had probably already been cleaned up seeing as everything was in order.

 

“Not at all ! I mean yes I am going home too, obviously ! Haha I love my job but I’m not to the point of spending the night at my workplace. That would be weird. Especially since I have a proper apartment. Like a normal person, you know. Haha.”

 

Lifting an eyebrow, the volleyball player nodded in acknowledgement.

 

They quickly gathered their belongings and were in front of the school gates waiting for Hinata to lock everything behind them.

 

“Which direction are you going in ?”

 

The teacher pointed to his left.

 

“The station. I’ve got a commute of twenty minutes still.”

 

Tobio bowed in guilt.

 

“Sorry again. It’s so late and you’re not even close to reaching home.”

 

Hinata shook his head.

 

“I already told you not to worry about it. I like all kids but if I were to be completely honest, yours is my favourite. I shouldn’t have one, it’s bad but he’s _so_ cute.”

 

He reached out his hand to gently stroke the thin smooth hair of Takeshi who was already fast asleep on his father’s shoulder.

 

“Well, I have to go and you should put this little guy to bed. I should scold for you for his bedtime hour.”

 

The athlete awkwardly rocked his son.

 

“Before you apologize again, I just want to tell you that I know that you’re doing your best and that I’m rooting for you.”

 

“Hum, thanks ?”

 

“No, I mean. I’m a big fan. Of volleyball.”

 

Tobio’s eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open. Suddenly, Hinata looked ten times more attractive. He had truly never heard any words more enticing before.

 

“You are ?”

 

He was looking straight at him, voice hopeful and eyes shining.

 

“Hell, yeah ! The first time you came in I was in shock. I thought I was going to pass out.”

 

“Oh. You.. want an autograph ? Or something like that ? Sorry I don’t do well with fans.”

 

 _Or anyone really_.

 

Hinata laughed.

 

“Yeah, I know. I wouldn’t say no to an autograph but I was more like hoping we could hum talk ? Volleyball ? And play together. I’m not at professional level but I do play. As a wing spiker. And your tosses look..”

 

He opened wide his arms.

 

“ _GWAH_.”

 

Tobio both hated and loved that he understood that and blushed profusely.

 

“That’s fine. We can do that. I already play with Takkun on weekends you can.. join us ?”

 

“Really ?? Yeah, totally ! I mean playing volleyball ? With a professional who will toss to me ?? And my favourite kid ??? Sign me up !”

  
Exchanging emails was a quick matter and soon they both went their separate ways and as Tobio was walking down the street, he thought that life sure was strange He really never would have thought _school_ of all things would give him anything good at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
